The Gift
by emozzOtaku
Summary: As soon as Izaya Orihara blacks out, he finds out a hidden family secret, and the last person he would suspect shares it with him. Shizaya, PsychexTsugaru, HachimenroppixTsukishima, HibiyaxDelic, SakurayaxShitsuo ((sorry for crappy title and summary!))
1. Chapter 1

** Blaaaaah! This is like, my first multi-chapter fanfic. I'm really new, so don't expect it to be any good :3**

**I just have to warn you, this idea is probably already in use where Izaya has some sort of split personality with Psyche, Roppi, and Hibiya. I haven't seen many with Sakuraya, so he may be OOC. I tried to do his personality as best as I could. Oh, and the idea was also used with help from Sukisho where the split personalities are in love and taking control over the bodies and Inu x Boku SS where they share the same traits as their ancestors and shizz.**

**And I apologize for the short first chapter. That wasn't my intention but that's how it turned out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AIN'T OWNIN' SHIT.**

**Onto the story...**

* * *

Izaya clawed at the darkness surrounding him. It seems the shade of black didn't like to be held onto. He figured that because his soul was as black- if not a darker shade- it would not allow itself to support him. The only thing that stood out in this curtain of the night was any visible patch of his almost snow-white skin. And his bright red eyes, which no longer gleamed with mischief and emotion, were a big target to any predator lurking unnoticed.

The informant- or now_ ex_-informant- tried to speak, but no words came out of his desiccated throat. It was had only a scratchy, sandpaper like texture.

_Please, please someone help me,_ he wanted to scream. Such an out-of-character phrase for someone who did things in his own little isolated world. _Shizu-chan. I need Shizu-chan._

Another choice of words he would normally scoff at. But he figured the tall artificial blonde could pull him out with his monstrous strength- but knowing him, he is probably dancing on top of Izaya's grave right now.

_If someone actually cared enough to put my body in a grave._

Or was he even dead? Did anyone even know he was unconscious at this moment?

"Iza- chan, you're so cute with your negative thoughts~" said a childish- like voice that echoed through the never ending darkness.

The raven turned his head to see four heads staring back at him. One clad in a white jacket with pink trimmings and head phones, one with a black jacket to match Izaya's- only this time the color scheme was red instead of beige, another dawned in a pink flower-patterned kimono, and the last with a golden crown and a matching cape. They each had a different eye color, but each had the same circumference. Dark pink, blood red, magenta, and gold.

The strangest thing was that they all looked like Izaya.

"Who are you?" said informant croaked.

"We're you, silly!"

"No, seriously."

"Just as he said, Izaya-san," this time it was the one with the kimono, his voice was calm and he held a small, proud smirk. "We are you. Every one-hundred years, a new Orihara is born with _The Gift_. You just so happen to be the one. And with _The Gift_, you have the same physical traits as each family member before you. I just so happen to be the eldest one here."

"Iza-chan, you look so funny with that clueless face!" the one in pink and white chirped up again, laughing in an airhead- like fashion.

Izaya blinked a few times, looking at all four of the familiar faces. The supposed eldest looked the part, his expression had the motherly touch to it, the peppy one was smiling like he had no problem in the world, the one who looked the most like the informant with red eyes and the matching coat held a scowl, and the golden "prince" was looking down on Izaya.

_Tch, like he could get away with that._

"I can hear you, peasant. We share with body whether you like it or not."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm confused."

The eldest took this as a sign to continue explaining. "_The Gift_ is passed down every one-hundred years-as I've said before. Each time, we all look exactly he same and the past ancestors' souls are sent down from our 'waiting room' where we are kept. We are stuck inside of you, Izaya, until you die. And you will be our new addition to the next Orihara in the next century."

Izaya tried to take all of this information in. So he was stuck with four other souls inside of him.

Just fantastic.

"We wouldn't have bothered you about this before; you could have lived your whole life without knowing this. But each of us is looking for someone- and we know where they are."

"Who are you looking for?" Izaya commented, suddenly curious.

The golden prince took his turn in voicing the breaking news, blushing slightly. "A-a lost love… and each of them are the same as us- hosted in a one body with _The Gift._ Each of our loves is stuck inside of the same person."

_Oh even more interesting~_

"And who may this 'special host' be?"

The three who spoke gave each other nervous glances, and the look-alike who stayed silent smirked to himself.

"It's…."

"It's?"

There was a pause that seemed like forever.

"Shizuo Heiwajima."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hah... took me a while to update.**

**I would give you an excuse on how school and business took over my life but that's not the case.**

**I was just flat out lazy.**

**You can leave me if you want now xD**

**But yeah. And because I'm such an ass I made you wait and give you a short chapter.**

**And you all thought that the next chapter was going o be in Izaya's P.O.V. AHAHAAH I'M A COCKBLOCK-**

**Actually, I might ****_MIGHT_**** add another chapter today.**

**Probably.**

**And oh my gosh when the other authors say that reviews make them better I now know what they're talking about of my gosh thanks guys!**

**Ugh this A/N was longer than I wanted it to be.**

**WARNING: DIRTY LANGUAGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOLNOPE.**

**ONTO THE STOREH.**

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima stomped around Ikebukuro aimlessly in the same fashion as he always does- fists clenched, cigarette suffering a crushing pain in between two slowly yellowing teeth, and an urge to kill.

_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill-_

_ Hey, Shizuo!_

_HEY, HEY, SHIZUO!_

_ SHIZUUUUOOOOOOO!_

"Shut the hell up, Delic," the blonde ex-bartender muttered to himself- well, actually, more like the ancestor inside of his body- as fucking revolting as that sounds.

The bodyguard looked around to make sure no one heard him.

_When can I see Hibiyaaaaaa?_

"It depends on when I can find his host," Shizuo replied quietly again.

_Seriously, Delic. You should be less impatient._

_ You shouldn't be talking 'Tsu-chaaaan'. I know you want to see your little 'girlfriend' as much as I want to see mine._

The blonde host growled in irritation as he saw the two bickering in the back of his mind- one in a white suit with a pink undershirt and awkward headphones, as well as another in a blue kimono, smoking a pipe quietly with a disapproving frown on his face. The other two- one with a scarf and bright red glasses and another that was wearing a butler uniform- stayed silent watching the scene.

These other men won't shut the hell up and it's driving Shizuo crazy. Why was he the one who had to be cursed with this stupid "Gift"? It was more like a curse in his eyes.

Of course he knew how it started. Some Sakuraya asshole decided to cast some fucked up spell that went wrong and now every century another asswipe from his and some other guy's family gets this fucking curse. And now he was forced to be gay (not that he minded).

A load of bullshit to Shizuo. It all sounded like a bunch of teenage romance shit that he didn't give a flying fuck about. And of course he didn't know who the bastard was that was holding the other four idiot ancestors.

_You know we can hear everything you're thinking, right?_

"Deliicccccccc-"

_Alright, alright, calm down._

Shizuo noticed all of the stares he was getting. He had to mentally slap himself and continue his clumsy march forward.

Then a thought hit him.

Where the hell was the Flea?

The blonde laced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles, now trying to sniff out the raven-haired male. There was a faint scent, one that he couldn't notice unless he tried as hard as he could.

The ex-bartender followed the slight hints, leading him to one of the more deserted parts of Ikebukuro.

_S-Shizuo, w-w-where are you going?_

Shizuo saw the shy version of his ancestors burrow his head into his scarf making himself resemble a turtle.

"Quiet, Tsuki. I'm looking for the asshole."

The artificial blonde noticed the scent had gotten stronger, his shoes scraped against the concrete as he was lead to an alley.

_Shizuo…_

The blonde ignored the voices in his head. His fists clenched as he noticed the lithe body on the ground, raven hair forming a short, spread out frame around his pale face. His expression looked struggled, but his body lay in a straight, pencil-like structure on the ground.

"Hah, I found you, fucking Louse," Shizuo dug his fingernails in his palm as he picked up the unconscious informant by the collar of his shirt and was ready to swing a fist in his ass-like face.

_NO! SHIZUO WAIT!_

"What?!"

_We found who we're looking for!_

"What do you mea-"

_Izaya Orihara is the other one with the Gift!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you I'd update today mwahahahhahhahahahhahaha.**

**And I just want you to know that I cried reading your reviews holy shizznet I love you all please let me marry you all i dont carrre**

**Oh, and I like how this chapter turned out. Because I write better during the night.**

**Woosh**

**Another short chapter. I just can't write long chapters. Even the one-shot's I did were not even 1,000 words...**

**DISCLAIMER: MERRHERHRHHREHRHERHEHRRR... NOPE.**

* * *

Izaya had to replay all of the words in his head.

Shizuo was the other male he needed to find?

Of all people in this world, why did it have to be _Shizu-chan_? There were over seven billion people in this world. Seven billion humans to be a "lucky" citizen with a "Gift"- and out of all of those humans, the raven's forced match was a monster.

So here was the raven-haired informant, his eyes widened, his jaw tightly clenched. He eased his shock and replaced his expression with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, this will be fun~" Izaya stood up from the ground- if a solid black area where you can stand on counts as a ground- and walked over to the eldest one in the pink kimono. The raven took the hands of the matching male and put them together in his. The informant had a psychotic look in his piercing maroon eyes. "Oh, yes, this will be the most exciting thing that has happened! Think of all the blackmail I can do, a way do figure Shizu-chan out! His wall of defense will be knocked down! I can finally get him to think of me as the superior being!"

Cue the insane laughter coming from the positive man and the other four giving him strange looks.

"But, Iza-chan," the childish male spoke up, "wouldn't that be cheating, or, um, not fair?"

"Oh, but is it?" Izaya kept the psychopathic smile on his face. "We have been going at each other for years; it is all but an unfair game."

"Are you sure it's even a game?" this time it was the prince-like one. "To me, it seems as if it's only a mask on both of you to see each other, to find love that both of you sick peasants that will only stay a twisted lie of tragedy and romance."

Izaya had another explanation he was dying to share, "But neither he nor I are human. For one, he is a monster, I am a god. Second, we both have this 'Gift' that is supernatural and fantasy-like."

The four ancestors looked at each other with a frown. This wasn't how they wanted it to turn out.

"Izaya, you are an interesting being. I didn't think anyone could have that high of self esteem, not even Hibiya."

The raven host looked at the prince-like male and saw him crossing his arms and flushing from anger.

"If you would like to know my secret on how I can feel this high up, it's actually because on the inside, I hate humans. They're selfish, weak, intolerable creatures that always go by instinct and what they feel is right. In my point of view, I want to be higher than them- I want to be their god. They should all worship me for their horrible sins; they should all respect what I put in towards them. They should be grateful."

The ancestor clad in the pink kimono sighed with his lips pulled into a frown. He didn't know this addition to their family tree would be someone who belongs in a mental asylum.

"If you want to know how this started, I will give you the whole sob story. I was always hated for my eyes, my sick personality. What can I say, I'm a sadist. I love giving others pain. Except sexually, with that, I love receiving the pain another gives me- but that's beside the point. I vowed to myself that I will put up a mask, one to guard all of my emotions. I told myself to love humans. Since they don't love me, I will give them just that. My ludicrous version of love."

The others stared at him. Contemplation was stuck around their heads, spinning in a merry-go-round of insanity. How can someone love what they hate? And in the ancestor's opinions about Izaya's feelings for Shizuo, how can someone hate what they love? But that love was not proven- not yet anyways.

"Oh, and one more thing," Izaya smirked, "hate is as passionate as love. Just keep that in mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gosh...**

**I'm sorry for another short chapter...**

**AND HOLY SHIZZNET. YOU ALL SHOULD BE ARRESTED. IT'S ILLEGAL FOR KILLING A PERSON**

**BECAUSE YOU ALL MADE ME CHOKE TO DEATH ON MY OWN TEARS.**

**GOSH YOU ASSHOLES. STOP REVIEWING AND MAKING ME CRY WITH JOY YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.**

**Oh my gosh the bottom line was bolded by itself and I was like "HOLY SHIT THAT'S COOL (and kinda creepy but whatever)" so I kept it.**

**And you get my favorite alternative Izaya and Shizuo pairing (TsukiRoppi ftw less than.333)**

**Aside from my ranting, you can have another chapter because I love you.**

**less than. 3**

* * *

The ex-bartender looked at the surprisingly light male nearly falling backwards in his hands. This is the man he needed to find? The one he needed to love in order to make his ancestors happy? What the actual fuck!?

_Shizuo, I know you're angry but-_

"Why the hell didn't you tell me it was going to be Izaya out of all the goddamn people in this world!?"

_We knew you'd decline our existence inside of your head if we told you._

Shizuo was about to drop the lithe raven until his eyes appeared from behind milk-white eyelids. Though these weren't the eyes he was used to. No, these weren't the bright maroon he had memorized over the years of fighting a pure hatred. These irises were a much more brighter, blood red.

"Tsuki...?" the male said tiredly.

R-roppi-san...

Shizuo soon saw his vision fade away, and he fell face forward onto the ground. Right after, the bottle blonde noticed the ancestors around him, pushing the male with the glasses and scarf forward. He hid his blush behind the white piece of fabric, but from how it spread, you could tell.

"Tsukishima, it's your turn to go," said Tsugaru, the one wearing the light blue kimono.

"B-but-"

Shizuo clenched his fists as he walked up to the shy man, a threatening look on his face. "If you don't go right now, I'm taking the possession of my own body back. You're lucky I'm going to let you this time."

Tsuki nodded and he started fading away, his soul taking over the body that hosted him.

"He better not be doing anything reckless..."

"Like you're one to talk, Shizuo."

* * *

Tsuki pushed himself up from the ground, wiping the dirt from his- no Shizuo's- pants. He tilted his head up, seeing matching red eyes staring back at him. The glare from the shorter man softened as he saw it was his lover.

"Tsuki."

"R-roppi."

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Tsukishima nodded before tentatively embracing the other one. The petite raven wrapped his arms around him in return, closing his deep crimson eyes and inhaling the scent of the shy blonde.

No, he didn't have the same scent. It made him almost sick.

But this was the only way Hachimenroppi could see his lost love, and he shouldn't complain. But why did it have to be this way? Couldn't they just take their original- or well, the modern version- of their forms? Did it really have to be this complicated? Stupid Sakuraya, making things terrible for every single one of these people in this generation and generation's past.

What Roppi wouldn't do to cut something right now (preferably his arm, but this body wasn't his to destroy). All he could do was stare into Tsukishima's ruddy eyes and try to find the peace he needed in them. The blonde was his only anchor to sanity, and the only thing that he could have from him was the glowing irises.

He needed to take what he could get.

Without thinking, Roppi grabbed onto the other's neck, bringing their lips together.

No, these lips were foreign... too different for him to love... but inside is Tsuki.

**And he had to keep holding onto these thoughts- because you don't don't know what you have until it's gone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**First of all, you do not know how sorry I am.**

**I feel completely horrible and AAAAHHHH just kill me now!**

**I've had such writers block, and I kept losing inspiration for this story. So that's why I'm not content with this chapter.**

**I've just been so caught up in different fandoms ((for example the Free!/Swimming Anime, K/K-Project, Attack on Titan, etc.)) and reading so many different fanfics that I just got lost.**

**I tried to make this longer, but no success OTL I'm so sorry.**

**Oh and I changed the rating just in case, tell me if I can keep it back to T**

_**WARNING: CHANGES P.O.V. A LOT, HINTS OF SEXUAL ACTIVIY.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT.**_

* * *

Tsuki nervously turned his head from side-to-side, his anxiety kicking in as he had gotten stares from pedestrians nearby. He moved his vision to Roppi, who seemed to not care, having his eyes only directed forwards. The bystanders-Tsuki noticed- were staring at their intertwined hands. Maybe because it wasn't correct in society for two grown men to hold hands?

Oh no, he completely forgot; the bodies they have taken over were enemies...and he just made it look like they were in a relationship. Tsukishima tried pulling his hand away, but Hachimenroppi's grip was way too strong. That's one of the things Tsuki loved about the raven, once he got too attached to something, he never let go.

Realizing his thoughts, the blonde's face went completely red and he wished he had his precious scarf to cower behind.

"R-Roppi?" he muttered, catching the attention of the suicidal male who only made a "hmm" in response.

"P-people are st-staring..."

"Let them. It's not like we're doing anything to hurt them."

TSUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?!

SHIZUO CALM DOWN!

Tsuki flinched at the voices inside of this borrowed body. He knew it was annoying when he was the victim of this, and now it was even worse due to the fact that the strongest man of Ikebukuro was screaming at him. He just hoped he'd end up alive after this- or well, at least alive enough to talk to Roppi at least one more time. There's one thing to love a person, but falling in love with them was different. Falling in love to Tsuki was something much more deeper, something indescribable to anyone. He had just gotten fluttery thinking about it.

"Tsuki, where do you want to go?"

"I-I don't care... anywhere with you."

* * *

Shizuo took a deep sigh of anger out of his body and pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. Oh god, what he would do to smoke right now.

"Shizuo, calm down."

The ex-bartender clenched a fist and exhaled violently for the second time.

"I need to break something," said the soul of the host.

The others looked at him disapprovingly, or in somewhat horror.

"Shizuo, do you want your body to go on a fit of rage by itself?"

* * *

Tsuki rubbed his arm shyly, as they walked into the other's host's apartment. They weren't going to do that right?

Oh gosh, Tsuki hoped not... especially when Shizuo and Izaya were watching them. Well, not really, but sort of...

"Tsuki, I haven't seen you in many years, so you will do what I say." And there he goes, reading the mind of his partner.

"O-oh... Uh... o-o-okay..." the blonde had tried to hide his face as he stuttered.

* * *

"I didn't know Roppi was such a pervert," Izaya's mouth was now in a devious grin.

Hibiya rolled his golden eyes. "You would be too if you haven't seen the one you loved for one hundred years."

Izaya just chuckled, crossing his arms. He thought of a few questions to ask, but didn't know how he could put them into words. Then, he thought of a pretty obvious one.

"I'm curious, how old are you guys anyways? As in, who's older?"

Sakuraya stepped it, like always. "I'm am the oldest, as you know, then it goes to Hibiya, Psyche, and Roppi. You're the youngest, of course."

Oh, how Izaya did not want to be included in this.

"So we're going youngest to oldest? Seems...fair..."

Sakuraya just gave a confused look and let his arms cross.

* * *

"No."

"Shizuo-"

"NO. I WANT FULL CONTROL OF MY BODY NOW. I DON'T WANT ANYMORE 'DOING THE DO' ON MY BODY."

"But you know, even if you take control, you're going to see Izaya naked."

Shizuo's expression could've probably killed a few men just by looking at them. He wanted to kill.

_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillki llkillkillkill-_

"Shizuo... you need to calm down," Tsugaru put a calming hand on the ex-bartender's shoulder, which surprisingly helped.

"Tsukishima was never a healthy person, so if he took your body, it would be a good experience for him. Plus, he was never allowed to have sexual advances. so now would be perfect," Delic winked.

To think Shizuo stayed calm after that statement would be a complete lie. He nearly strangled Delic, until Tsugaru and Shitsuo held each of his arms back.

"Shizuo do you want something to go wrong?!"

"If it means to get my body back, then yes!"

It seemed nothing was going for Shizuo's side at the moment.

* * *

Ecstasy filled the room as two bodies melted into one. Sweat and other fluids stuck their skin together, sin swirled around them both.

It was wrong-they knew- to have sexual relations while possessing someone else's body, but for them, it was worth it. They wanted this.

They _needed_ this.

After a few more rough movements, there was a release of a certain fluid, stuttering breath, and soft moans.

"R-Roppi..."

"Yes?"

"W-was this right?"

"No, but it was worth it."

Two mouths soon attached and didn't separate until the dreadful curse of breathing forced them apart.

What they dreaded for was the next day to come.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OH! And tell me what ship you want the most of! I'm willing to write it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Don't kill me, I still have a little of writers block.**

**I like the beginning of this chapter, but the ending sucked because I ran out of ideas.**

**I don't really have anything to say this time but, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

* * *

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" The said blonde jumped back and hit into the nightstand, casing it to topple over along with a few books and a lamp.

Another male opened his maroon eyes, rubbing his head and yawning. "Shizu-chan shut up, some of us are trying to sleep."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! GET UP!" he grabbed the other's wrist and tugged him out of the bed.

Izaya groaned and looked over the naked body in front of him.

"Shizu-chan, I didn't know you were so... large...," the informant gave a sly grin and his eyes showed a devious glint within them.

"D-DON'T LOOK THERE, FLEA!" the ex-bartender grabbed a sheet and attempted to cover himself from the sight of the other.

The raven covered his lips with his fingers, and let out an uncharacteristically cute giggle. "Oh, Shizu-chan, you're so adorable when you get flustered." Izaya crawled his way across the bed to meet up with the other one, gripping his hand and pulling him forward.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Just shut up, Shizuo," and that cause the other to widen his eyes from the long-time-used nickname. "I never got to feel you... only the aftermath. So I want you... now." Soon, the blonde ended up holding himself over the self-proclaimed god and his cheek had gotten stroked by a petite, cream-colored hand. His forehead had been kissed by smooth, pink lips and the sensation of maroon eyes staring into mocha eyes caused a shiver to go down the ex-bartender' spine. It almost made Shizuo get lost with himself.

Almost.

He pushed Izaya away, and turned his head to stare at the wall, stuttering. "I-idiot... j-just g-get dressed..."

_Oh, Shizuo~ I didn't know that you had a thing for 'the Flea'~_

_SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE. I DO NOT._

_Denial._

The bodyguard growled and searched around for his black and white outfit, which was strewn all over the floor in a desperate, sloppy mess. Once he found them, he quickly put them on, completely forgetting he had a pair of odd colored eyes laced with disappointment watching him.

_IZA-CHAN LIKES SHIZU-CHAN! IZA-CHAN LIKES SHIZU-CHAN!_

_Psyche, please... I only wanted the sex._

_Izaya, don't act dumb, we all know you have a crush on the only "non-human" in your crazy, demented world._

_I can only have emotions directed towards humans, not monsters._

Izaya clenched his fists as he watched the other leave the room and the apartment. Why did he feel rejection and defeat swirl through the pit of his stomach? He pulled the contaminated sheet up to his mouth and breathed in the scent of Shizuo mixed with his own. Why did it smell so perfect?

* * *

Shizuo stepped out of the shower slowly, making sure he didn't lose his footing and slip on the smooth surface. He started drying his face with a soft towel and soon moved it up to his hair and the rest of his body.

He needed to get any trace of Izaya off of his skin. Though the lines on his shoulders from nails digging into him and the bruises on the rest of his person would take some time to heal, any trace of the flea he could manage he would destroy.

_Shizuo, aren't you being a little too dramatic?_

_Don't blame it on me, it's Tsukishima's fault._

_S-sorry..._

The bodyguard growled in irritation as three out of the four voices inside of him tried to calm the crying one. He made his way to his bedroom to get dressed, and after he slipped on his bowtie, he called his co-worker, Tom, and apologized for being a little late, that something he needed to take care of came up.

"Oh, it's no problem, Shizuo!" the close friend of the blonde said through the phone, shrugging off the matter and told him to go to a certain location once he was done.

Sometimes Shizuo was glad to have a friend who was as understanding as Tom, and not as creepy as Shinra.

* * *

Izaya put on his fur trimmed coat as he got ready to make his way into the city of Ikebukuro. He left his apartment in Shinjuku, locking everything he could and happily strutted out from the complex to the main roads.

_Oh Iza-chan! Are you planning on seeing Shizu-chan?_

_Just because of what happened this morning, it's not going to change anything._

_I doubt that._

The informant only rolled his dark crimson eyes and continued his long-yet-familiar walk to his destined city.

_It's my turn next right, Iza-chan?_

_Ask Sakuraya, I don't really care at the moment._

He listened the the conversing voices in his head, and after a while of that, he got bored and checked one of his many phones that he carried.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Shizuo," the man with dreadlocks smiled at the bodyguard.

Shizuo shrugged and lit a cigarette, half craving it and half congratulating himself for finally getting the job done without running off in anger.

Well, his thoughts came too soon, because in the corner of his eye, he saw that damned fur hood and knife reflecting off light. The blonde tried his best not to let the informant bother him, or see that he was being bothered at all.

"Shizu-chan~" he heard the voice get closer with each second.

He turned around and faced Izaya with sight anger, mostly looking annoyed. He hoped that he didn't slip and start chasing the flea. Shizuo didn't want to let Izaya have any attention he desired.

"What the hell do you want flea?" he took another drag from his cancer stick.

"Why aren't you already sparked with anger?"

The raven raised his arm, and placed a gash along Shizuo's soft cheek. His smirk was still there, though his eyes were showing slight disappointment.

Shizuo just flicked off the blood and started walking to where Tom was waiting for him. "I don't have time for this, Flea."

Que Izaya to start running after him and grabbing his arm. "This isn't about before was it?...Oh look, Shizu-chan is getting all flustered!" And when the taller male touched the unblemished side of his face, he noticed it was warm. Well shit.

"Just leave me alone, flea. I have no time for this." he shrugged off the smaller's hand with too much force, knocking him down on the sidewalk. The informant cursed at himself for letting his guard slip that one bit. For the second time that day, he felt horrible on the inside, taken over by rejection. When did he ever let that happen?

_Shizu-chan really affects you, ne, Iza-chan?_

_You're in love, aren't you?_

_Why don't we all just not talk about that. Psyche, I give you permission to take over my body._

_YAY! THEN I GET TO SEE TSU-CHAN~!_

Eyelids closed to cover maroon eyes, and opened with pink. The raven was going to help himself up, until a pair of blue eyes met his. And hand grabbed onto his, and pulled him up to slam into the chest covered in a bartender's uniform.

"Tsu-chan~" the pink-eyed male smiled up at the other, wrapping his arms around the taller's torso.

"Hello, Psyche."


End file.
